Aya
Aya is a feminine artificial intelligence and former navigator aboard the Interceptor. Housed within the fastest ship in the galaxy, she is the most advanced A.I. ever devised. During her time with the Green Lanterns in Frontier Space, she developed a yearning to become a Green Lantern, hoping to become one some day. Personality Antagonistic Moments Cold Fury As the Anti-Monitor and the Manhunters are destroying the Red Lantern fleet, the ship receives a warning that the lower deck hatch is being accessed. Hal, Kilowog and Razer proceed to the lower deck as the door opens, and a mix of remnants of a Manhunter and Aya's parts emerges. Aya states that she downloaded what was left into the body of a Manhunter, but could not contact the ship. As she rebuilds herself, she asks Razer about what he meant that he "loved" her. Razer states he doesn't love her, though she has taken the physical form of his former love, she is nothing but a machine. This causes Aya to feel "pain" and she asks Hal how can she rid herself of it. Hal states that as people grow up they learn to live with rejection or just block it out. This causes her to function incorrectly during the battle, so she blocks out all emotion and proceeds to the engine room. Absorbing the energy in the power battery, the ship slows to a stop. Aya, now superpowered, flies out of the ship despite Hal's attempts to stop her. Destroying the Manhunters, Aya slams a Red Lantern ship into the Anti-Monitor, before launching straight at it and piercing his chest, destroying its head and chest. However, as the smoke clears, Aya has merged with the remains of the Anti-Monitor's body, her armor now black with a blue energy. Hal tells her to come back to the ship but Aya states that she sees clearly now. The only true monsters are her former friends who are destroying the supposed "emotionless" machines, the Manhunters. She states she will become the Manhunter's queen, and they will serve her. The Manhunters then reactivate, before flying off with Aya. Love is a Battlefield In search of a way to eliminate love, Aya and the Manhunters travel to Zamaron to confront the stalwarts of it: the Star Sapphire Corps. One of the Star Sapphires, Giata, expresses her doubt that love is anything less than good, even when Aya continuously states how love has hurt her. When Giata mentions that it was Hal's girlfriend, Carol Ferris, who taught the Corps the selflessness of true love, Aya uses their crystal portals to bring Carol to Zamaron. History Gallery Aya GLTAS 02.jpg|Aya before she turned to the dark side. Trivia *Aya was specifically created for the series. However before the animated series went on premier. The Interceptor and the A.I. of the ship–Aya, appeared during the "War of the Green Lanterns" story arc. *It is unknown what happened to Aya afterwards. Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Aliens Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Hegemony Category:Hero's Lover Category:Supervillains Category:Vengeful Category:Nihilists Category:Misanthropes Category:Supremacists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Tyrants Category:God Wannabe Category:Homicidal Category:Genderless Category:Destroyers Category:Traitor Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Xenophobes Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Inconclusive Category:Redeemed Category:Protagonists Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Comic Book Villains